sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Cherry the Hedgehog
'Basic Info' Name: '''Cherry '''Age: '''17 '''Species: '''Hedgehog/Spectre '''DoB: '''July 13 '''Location: '''Mobius '''Fur Color: '''Dark Salmon '''Eye Color: '''Multicolored (I call it Aurora Borealis). Different shades of blue and purple. '''Body Type: '''Curvy '''Height: '''4'8 '''Regular Outfit: Light purple crop top and shorts with golden trim. No shoes or gloves. Soul Gem Color: Violet Assigned Power(s): 'Telekenesis and Telepathy 'Species info: Spectre *Spectres are creatures who's origins were from a planet in another galaxy only known as SP2-3DH, which was running out of resources and slowly dying out. It was a pretty hostile planet full of vicious predators, but they adapted and evolved to live on that planet. *They originally were shapeshifters who never had a real form as a means of camoflauge to survive. After centuries of evolution and mating with the mobians, however, that ability died out due to it being unnecessary. Now only a few Spectres are capable of being able to shape shift, and those that can are highly regarded in Spectre communities. *Each Spectre has a Soul Gem, which is basically their life source and the source of their abilities (which are assigned by color). Not only that, but it's also what defines your status in their community and even their personality. These are the colors by status in order: #Red - Seen as the lowest status in other Tribal communities and are not only discriminated against, but also face hostility by other Tribes. They are characterized as being violent and hostile towards anyone and anything. They are the destructive Spectres and have control over fire. #Yellow - Are more accepted in other Tribal communities than red but still face some discrimination. They are characterized as being cheery and usually in a good mood. They are the spiritual Spectres and have control over light. #Green - These are the middle class Spectres and are usually accepted and treated fairly in most other Tribal communities. They are characterized as being extremely optimistic even in the worst of times. They are the Spectres of good health and harvest and have control over nature and healing. #Blue - These are the upper middle class Spectres and are treated with a lot of respect and kindness in every Tribal community except red. They are characterized as being calm and rarely ever let anything get to them. They are the clairvoyant Spectres and have control over water and seeing the future. #Violet - These are the high class Spectres who are treated with the utmost respect in every Tribal community except red. They are characterized as being very sympathetic, are attuned to their emotions, and are attuned to the emotions of others. They are able to feel the emotions of another being with ease and can even use that to tell if someone is lying. They are the telepathic Spectres and have control over Telekenesis and Telepathy. *When a soul gem is cracked, a Spectre will become weaker and weaker, starting to look more and more ill as time goes on. If the gem is completely shattered, however, the Spectre dies. 'Personality' Positive: ''' *Attractive *Compassionate *Gentle *Friendly *Fun Loving *Brave '''Negtive: *Overly Trusting *Dependent *Forgetful *Emotional *Insecure Other things about Cherry Mother: '''Rose '''Father: '''Storm '''Significant Other: '''Shadow (Cherry reminds Shadow of Maria) '''Likes: *Romantic evenings out *The colors light blue and purple *Cuddling *Video Games *Animals Dislikes: *Hurting others *Hurting animals *Mean people *Embarassing herself in front of Shadow '''Author's Note: '''This is a character that I did to replace my old one, Star. Star was a character I created when I was younger and I decided I wanted a change, so that's when I created Cherry. She's still a WIP but I hope you like the art I did of her!